


Crush

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Drabble, M/M, very dumb very short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: very tiny fluffy drabble
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 108





	Crush

“Do you have a crush on me?”

Phil plops down on the sofa and looks up at him waiting for an answer like he just asked about their dinner plans.

“I...wot? A crush? Phil, we’ve been toget- you…. We’re literally engaged? Is there something I should know about?”

He’s just sitting there, patiently waiting for him to finish. Not the least bit phased. 

“Yeah, but do you still have a _crush_ on me.” His eyebrows do that little up and down motion and his voice is now exasperatingly fond. “You knoowww, like heart racing, butterflies in your stomach, sweaty palm. That whole thing!”

“I mean my body is sweaty most of the time tbh”

“Daaan!” He pushes a socked toe in his thigh. “Just answer the question!”

The bottom lip is out and he’s giving his best go at batting his lashes. 

“Oh for fuck s- you know I do. Yes okay. I have a crush on you Lester. A big one. A big stupid crush that makes me a fucking idiot and lets you get away with entirely too much!”

He pushes on Phil’s shoulders a little too hard only to be grabbed and pulled on top of his chest. 

He’s lucky he’s cute. 

“Hehehe you like me.” 

“Shut up.” He buries his face in Phil’s neck so he can’t see the honestly embarrassing amount of redness on his cheeks. “You still get away with too much. The innocent act doesn’t work on me anymore, dick.”

“What are you talking ab-”

“I saw empty boxes of sweets from _my_ launch gift in the bin. Don’t even start.”

“Would it help if I said I have a crush on you too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/631694923939430401/crush-g-200-summary-very-tiny-fluffy-drabble) :)


End file.
